Movie Night
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Alice invites Bella over the first Friday when Bella is supposed to go to Port Angles. What happens when things get out of hand and their secret is revealed?


**Movie Night at the Cullens**

_Summary_

_Alice invites Bella over the first Friday when Bella is supposed to go to Port Angles. What happens when things get out of hand and their secret is revealed? _

**BPOV**

DING DING

I was off. I am excited for tonight I finally get to go to the bookstore in Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela will be dress shopping but I will have dinner with them. I picked my books up and stumbled out of class nearly falling. I safety made it to my locker without any major injuries but while I was putting my books into my backpack Jessica and Angela were waving at me. I quickly shoved everything into my bag and ran off to meet them.

"Hey Jessica! Hey Angela!" I spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said in an apologetic tone.

"What's up?"I said singing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bella, we can't go shopping tonight," Angela said in a solemn tone.

"Jessica has a project to finish or she will fail, and I have to babysit tonight because my parents have to go out." Angela said in a voice you could almost hear, at least she was sad. Jessica still looked liked her perky self.

"Maybe, some other time!" Jessica said as she and Angela walked away. I was standing there dumb-struck for two minutes until I realized I should get home Charlie might be getting worried. I slumped off to my car. Then I saw her. I thought they were away. She was wearing her hot pink, Gucci handbag, Marc Jacob Jeans, and a studded top that said GUESS on it. Immediately her face lit up with excitement when she saw me. I walked slower still wondering why Alice would be here, waiting for me?

Once we were in talking distance I almost started to hyperventilate. For some reason this was making me nervous. Well, being this close to a vampire should make me nervous but I felt safe with Edward and Alice. They were both so friendly and kind. I also had no reason to be afraid, Jake said they only drank animal blood and I promised myself this meant nothing. I m pretty sure I am in love with Edward and love has no boundaries. She opened her mouth and a blur of words came out.

"Bellawecamehomeearlysowearehavingamovienightandyouarecomingthisissooooexciting!" Alice said in one breath. Whoa.

"Alice, slow it down."

"Bella we came home early so we are having a movie night and you are coming this is soooo exciting!"

"Alice, I..."

"Bella you are coming. Edward will come pick you up a six."

"Okay." I said a little taken back by her excitement. "Bye, I better go get ready." She smiled. I was driving home when I saw something in the review mirror. It was a blur of colours really close to the back of my car but I couldn't understand what it could be. I stopped and got out and checked. Nothing was there. When I got home Charlie was really cool about the idea of the movie night and said Alice dropped something off. How could she have beaten me home? Oh ya, vampire. Human moment. Once I lugged my bag upstairs I saw the huge pile of clothes on the bed. There was a note on top of the pile it read;

**Bella, here are some clothes, wear them.**

**Or else. **

**XOXO Alice**

I undressed and had a shower to relax. Then I quickly slipped on the midnight blue top and the black guess jeans. I looked good. My curls were bouncing at my shoulders and my clothes looked like I was made to fit them. I had just enough time to read apart of Jane Eyre. I was re-reading it again. I loved the writing of the Bronte sisters they were amazing authors but as I was lying down when Charlie came upstairs and knocked on my door.

"Hey, Bella. When are you leaving?"

"Alice's brother is coming to pick me up since I don't know where they live." He nodded then left. Five minutes later Charlie came up again.

"Bells, there is a Volvo parked outside." My eyes widened.

"Yes, that is him." I pecked Charlie on the cheek and rushed outside. I waved. Edward got out of the car like a gentleman and opened my side of the car. I blushed and got in.

"Hey, Edward, you could have come in," he seemed puzzled.

"I knew Charlie would tell you to come out." How would he? Oh yes. My other theory; he could read minds. I only came up with this one because he always seems to be answering people without them saying anything. I smiled. The frustration showed on his face. Maybe he couldn't read my mind. I will check. _I know you are a vampire Edward. _I thought but no response. He couldn't read my mind. That was a relief.

"Hmm. Well are you watching the movie tonight with me and Alice?"

"Ya, but our whole family is watching the movie."

"Oh," was my genius response. He chuckled.

"So, what were you doing before I came to pick you up?"

"I was re-reading Jane Eyre."

"Jane Eyre? Why don't you read something else?"

"I like the classics, don't you?" At that point I realized the car was going really fast, the blur of trees passing us.

"Whoa, slow down!" I screamed.

"It is okay, I always drive like this."

"If we crashed you could just walk out but I would be damaged for life."

"Stop commenting on my driving, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"So, do you like the classics?"

"No, I never really liked them. I have read them but I am not a fan."

"Why not?"

"I never really like the relationships between some of the characters."

"Like who?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Why? They are so in love and willing to die for one another. That is true love." He seemed to enjoy that.

"Really, so if someone would die for you. Would you let them?"

"No, I am not as nearly valuable enough to let someone die for me." He shook his head. We were approaching a huge white mansion.

"You live here?"

"Yes. My mother, Esme designed the house." I nodded in disbelief.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedar, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all various shades of white. Nothing like I would have predicted for a vampires house but this was nice.

I turned to see the whole family in the family room settled on the couches. The parents, Esme and Carlisle were right beside us though. They were dressed up. She was wearing silk black dress with a red Prada purse. He was wearing a tuxedo with a teal blue tie. They looked like movie stars.

"Hello, Esme and Carlisle you have a lovely home."

"Thank you Bella," Esme chimed.

"Nice to meet you, well kids we will be out tonight. Don't bring down the house. Bye." They said in sync as they left the house. Okay.

"Okay so who wants to watch He's not that into You?" Alice echoed as she walked into the family room with a bowl of popcorn. Popcorn? They were eating popcorn. Maybe I was wrong, maybe they weren't vampires?

"Fine," Emmett groaned and pushed the disc into the player. The lights dimmed and Jasper and Alice sat on the two seater. Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat. That means Edward and I were stuck on the other loveseat. The movie started and Edward and I were pressed together and Rosalie and Emmett were into a full make out session. Alice and Jasper put the bowl of popcorn on the floor and Alice sat on Jasper's lap while they whispered and giggled at their secrets. Only Edward and I sat not making "love."

I felt bad for Edward he had to listen to their thoughts all night. Then Jasper and Alice started to make out. The electric current hummed between Edward and me. I was so temped to start kissing Edward too. The electricity kept flowing between us taunting me. I wanted to touch him. My craving to touch him was overpowering. Maybe just on little nudge. No I couldn't. I laid my head back and stared at the ceiling. The whole house could have gone up in flames but I wouldn't have cared. I closed my eyes but then a velvet voice was whispering in my ear.

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I whispered and he led me outside. As I was leaving the room I noticed the untouched popcorn. Maybe they were vampires? I don't know.

"You seem to be concentrating pretty hard on something." He said as he led me onto the path by the lake near their house.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella you are not a very good liar," he noted. "Please tell me." I stared into his topaz eyes wandering and then he blinked.

Unwillingly I said, "You shouldn't do that to me." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Dazzle me like that."

"Do I dazzle you a lot?"

"Frequently." He seemed to like that. He smiled. The moonlight made him look even more pale almost ghost like and my skin looked the same. We were equals right now.

"Bella what are your theories," he ordered obviously frustrated.

"Hmm, usually you are in a better mood when your eyes are light," I said in a casual tone.

"What?"

"You are always crabbier when your eyes are black, I expect it then."

"So, this was the theory?"

"No, not that one in particular."

"I hoped you were more creative this time," he lied I could see it. He didn't want me to tell him what I had found out.

"Don't get mad okay?" I said then looked down not wanting to see his expression.

"That bad," I heard him curse under his breath.

"Hmm."

"Well, start from the beginning," he encouraged trying to lighten the mood.

"It was Saturday at the beach. I ran into an old friend-Jacob Black." I went on. "Our parents have been friends since we were babies." I peeked up his face looked peaceful then enraged. He knew I knew it. "Don't' get mad. I am sorry this is my entire fault if I didn't push him." I started to break into hysterics when Edward caught me.

"Bella, don't worry. What do you mean you pushed him?"

"Well, he thought I would be scared from what he said so, I tried to flirt. I worked better than I thought."

"You look like you have committed a murder," he chuckled. "What did you find out?"

"He told me about the cold ones," I whispered.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Vampires," it came out no more than a whisper.

"And you immediately thought of me?" he questioned.

"No, he mentioned your family..." I noticed his skin stretch over his face and he began to walk faster. I had to jog to keep up with him. He was mad.

"You are mad. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I like to know what you are thinking even know what you are thinking is insane." I was wrong?

"Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"No? You don't care if I am not human?"

"Love has no boundaries so I don't care."

"I am a monster and you don't care!" He screamed.

"Not really, but I am curious."

"What do you want to know?" He rolled his eyes.

"How come you can't read my mind?"

"You noticed?"

"Yes, now answer."

"I don't know that is a mystery. Next question."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he said a matter-a-factly.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile," he admitted. My smile grew wider.

"Don't laugh," he nodded and I continued. "How come you can come out in daylight?" He laughed despite of my request.

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, I can't sleep."

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Steak to the heart?"

"Myth, we can't die." My eyes widened. He was my immortal. How romantic.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet?"

"What is that?" What could I have missed? I mean I covered everything.

"What I feed on?" I swallowed. How could I be so stupid?

"Oh, well I am not worried. Jake told me you only feed on animal blood."

"But we are still dangerous," he said in a serious tone.

"But-"

"To you the most. I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"This is a dangerous mistake," he told me truthfully.

"I thought..."

"I don't want to be a monster but it is hard sometimes."

"Is it hard right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Were you hunting this weekend?"

"Yes, I wasn't necessary but it makes it easier to be around you." He wanted my blood. Okay, I get it. He wouldn't hurt me though.

"You wouldn't hurt me though."

"Why do you think that?"

"You like me too much to hurt me."

"Bella, I am the world's best predator. Don't ever forget that. If I lose my control around you I could snap you like a twig." He was deep in thought. He stopped to stare at the moon. I stopped and stood right beside him.

"This is wrong," He said, horrified.

"What did I say?" quick to take the blame surely I was careful.

"Don't you see Bella? This is too dangerous for me and you. This is wrong, not safe. I am dangerous. Bella please grasp that," he begged.

"No," I pouted.

"I am serious," he stated.

"So am I, I told you it doesn't matter what you are. It is too late."

"Never say," he demanded and grabbed my wrists. I pulled away and ran. I ran. I left him in the distance. I tripped and decide to stay here. I cried. I couldn't hold it in. The rejection washed threw my, like daggers. I was rejected by the one I loved. Minutes later Edward came rushing through the woods to find me. Our eyes met but I hid my face behind my hair quickly. The last tear dripped down my cheek. I whipped it hopefully before he could tell.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I lied but my voice cracked. He reached toward me, cradling me in his arms.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, sincerely. He started walk with me but I ensured him I could make it back to the house. We were in front of the door when he pecked my on my head. I tingling sensation spread throughout me, warming my body a degree. When I shut the door four curious heads snapped up from their make out sessions.

"Bella?" Alice approached me with upset eyes. Then she turned toward Edward and scolded him. "Bella, I will call Charlie and tell him you are spending the night. You are not going home looking like that." She chirped and glided toward the phone to make the arrangements. Jasper followed Alice to the kitchen and Rosalie and Emmet appeared behind Edward.

"So, you mind telling me what happened, Bella? Did you get into a fight with Eddie?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. I guess I know who wears the pants in that relationship. She had him on a short leash.

"What did you do that for, babe?"

"You know why," she said and then turned and stomped up the stairs like a five year old.

"Rose don't be like that," Emmett hollered while following her up the stairs like a lost puppy.

"So, I am guessing they didn't hear us." I whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back so only I could hear.

"Bella we are going to have so much fun! SLEEPOVER!" Alice sang while jumping up and down in excitement. She dragged me away from Edward into her very pink room. She said when I got tired I could sleep on her bed because I was the guest. Most of their house was just props; the kitchen, bedrooms and the dining room. This was all an act. Maybe I should tell her. Just then her face went blank and stared into nothing.

"So, Bella what happened on your walk with Edward?"

"Nothing," I lied simply. It sounded true too.

"Bella is there something you are not telling me?" Immediately Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were "magically," at the door. I stared at Edward.

"I'll tell them."

"I can."

"Bella, don't worry you'll be right beside me, safely away from Rosalie." Four pairs of curious eyes stared at Edward. I yawned.

"Edward, she needs her sleep can I stay with her so, you can tell them."

"Okay." They all left the room except for Alice you tucked me in and stayed by the side of my bed. I drifted off but I soon heard a commotion going on down stairs.

**EPOV **

Emmett gave me a long look.

_Rose is on a warpath, I hope your girlfriend sleeps with one eye open._

I rolled my eyes without looking at him. As I entered the room all I eyes on me.

_Idiot, lunatic, moron, selfish, irresponsible fool! _Rosalie kept up the constant stream insults yelling them at the top of her metal lungs.

Emmett was right about Jasper. He was sure of his course.

Alice was troubled, worrying about Jasper upstairs guarding my angel. She was filling threw visions of Jasper attacking, my Bella. No matter how hard he tried I was always there to stop him. Neither Emmett nor Rosalie were in the visions so, Jasper planned to work alone. This would even up the fight. He was one of the most experienced fighters but I had the advantage of my power. I could see the move in his head.

I fight playfully with my brothers but I have never truly tried to hurt them. It made me sick thinking about trying to hurt him.

No, not hurt. Block. That was it.

I concentrated on the attacks moves and the plans, memorising every angle.

_Edward this won't happen this way. I WON"T LET IT! _Alice mentally screamed form upstairs. I didn't answer I just kept watching. Then Carlisle cleared his throat. We were having a meeting in the dining room. Carlisle sat at the head of the table beside Esme. They held hands on top of the table.

_Stay, sit. _Were Esme's only thoughts for me. Her eyes were full of concern for her first child. She was truly the world's best mother. I sat down and so did the rest of my family.

"I am sorry, I take full responsibility. Bella was a good guesser." Emmett's eyes widened.

"She guessed?"

"Yes, with the help of Jacob Black a descendant of Ephriam Black."

"Hmm..." Carlisle seemed to ponder the idea. "Jacob Black. Ephriam Black. A descendant, no doubt. How ironic Ephraim's own progeny violated the treaty he vowed to up hold. I suppose this means we are allowed to slaughter the small, defenceless tribe on the coastline but we shall not. The gene of the dog is long gone by now." Emmett shook his head upset. I guess he wanted to pick a fight with a big dog. I laughed. Rosalie just shook her head rubbing her temple.

"Edward can you tell us what happened, when you two went walking?" Esme encouraged. I nodded.

"Well, we were outside and she seemed to be concentrating quite hard. I asked her what she was thinking about. She had more theories," I rolled my eyes. "I tried to get her to tell me but she said she didn't expect me to be crabby because of my eyes. I asked her if that was the theory but she said not the one in particular. I was still curious but she looked so guilty. Then she said don't get mad." Everyone's eyes widened. I continued, "She told me that he helped her. She found at the beach but she ducked her head. I knew she didn't want to continue but she ended up telling me she and asked some questions. Then she said she didn't care." I shook my head at that the insane thought.

"She didn't care?" Emmett asked wide eyed.

"No," I simply said sourly. I couldn't stand it Esme's happiness, Rosalie's hatred, Emmett's excitement. Err... "Then she continued on why she didn't care. I was bewildered no, horrified. Mostly horrified, that she didn't care. Bella cared for me too. Not compared to how much I love her but still enough for her to risk her life to go to a movie night filled with vampires. To do so gladly."

"Edward you love her?" Esme awed.

"YOU LOVE HER!" Rose yelled loud enough to wake the dead even know we all had super hearing. I nodded and continued, "That got me mad and she was quick to take the blame. Then she told me it was too late. I yelled and she ran away from me. I was too in sock at first to go and find her but when I did..." I winced thinking of how much I had hurt her.

"Ed, please keep going," Emmett said nearly bouncing out of his seat.

"I found her crying on a tree log covered in dirt. Hence her image when she got home. I carried her most of the way but she convinced me she could walk to the door. Then I didn't know how to apologize so, I lightly kissed her."

_You kissed a human, _Jasper mentally concluded.

"So, what are we going to do about her?" Rosalie hissed.

"Nothing," I said.

"What?"

"I know she won't say anything."

"How do you know, you can't read her mind?"

"True, but she didn't tell anyone but the car accident so, we will be safe."

"Esme, Carlisle?"

"Rose I don't think anything will happen," Carlisle ensured her.

"Fine, but if she crosses the line she will be murdered," Rosalie hissed. I was up standing immediately.

"No," I hissed threw my teeth.

"We all know you are a good assassin Rosalie but Bella is no harm. Edward loves her. She is family," Carlisle spoke with honour. He was happy. I nodded.

"Whatever," she stomped off. After that Alice visions of Jasper stopped. I nodded to thank him then I was off and the room was cleared.

I rushed upstairs to listen to my angel sleep. I have visited her every night for a while. She sleeps talks. Alice had already left the room. I sat down right beside her on the bed.

**BPOV**

I close my eyes as soon as Edward came back into the room. I had heard the whole thing. I rolled around pretending to be sleeping and then stared at the angel staring back at me.

"Still up?" he mused. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Mmm," I sat up. He was now at the end of Alice's bed.

"So, did you hear that?"

"Yes, this is all because of me. I am so so-"

"It is okay Bella. You can back to sleep sorry to wake you."

"I was already up." I leaned in closer and inhaled his smell. "It's okay." And put my hand on his shoulder, a jolt of electricity went threw me. It felt so good. I leaned in closer.

"I just want to try something," he leaned in slowly, hesitantly waiting for the right moment like a man trying to kiss a woman. Then our lips met, closing the gap between us. We kept kissing with some hesitation but then it dawn on me.

Consider, for a moment, the exquisite vulnerability of the neck. Breath and blood and voice move through it; the skin is sensitive and easily bruised. I am Bella and I am in love with a vampire, Edward.

He started kissing me without hesitation now. He was kissing me gently, sweetly, softly on the lips leading back down to my neck. This is crossing the line as Edward would put it. I was sure of it. I mean vampire making out with human, and I was sure the rest of the family could hear us. It made it a little awkward. But I couldn't bear to stop every kiss sent a jolt of electricity threw me.

It was amazing but he started to pull away I knotted my fists tighter in his bronze hair. Although I knew he could pull away he moved in closer pulling deeper into this love trance. My pale legs were wrapped his waist pulling him in closer. He and I were tangled up in the sheets now tossing and rolling around on my only double bed but sadly he pulled away with deliberate slowness obviously wanting more but containing himself.

I huffed a breath and inhaled his sweet scent that lured me in. I let my hands fall down to his chest and knot them in his now ruined shirt and I leaned in for just one more kiss. It was exactly like the others but turned into, one, two, three kisses. I am left unsatisfied when he pulls away once again, like a dog wanting water. I leaned in but he put his ice cold finger tip to my now swollen lips. I smiled and he whispered a poem in my ear and I slowly drifted to sleep after her hummed the tune.

I dreamed about my Edward. Happy dream. Lovely dream. Best dream ever.

When I opened my eyes Edward was still in the same position.

"Morning love," he greeted me. Wait did he say love? LOVE! He loved me? "Are you this confused every morning?"

"Pretty much.."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good," I smiled remembering last night. He smiled. The crooked smile that made my heart throb and my stomach growl?

"Breakfast time?" I quickly grasped my neck and sent my eye balls into the back of my head.

"Not funny, Bella."

"I think I was very funny."

"Shall I rephrase, breakfast time for the human." I got up and realized I was wearing silk pyjamas I was sure I didn't go to bed in, Alice. I tried to comb my hair with my figures so I at least would look better compared to him.

The GOD.

My Adonis.

My Michelangelo's David.

My love.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are out."

"This is because of me and last night," I slapped my hand on my forehead. Edward rolled his eyes and hugged me into his chest.

"Can vampires cook?" I was purely curious but after I tired the eggs I had not doubt. They were amazing. They melted in my mouth leaving me wanting more. I gobbled down the eggs, bacon and pancakes he made my in minutes and swallowed my orange juice in a gulp.

"That was amazing," I sighed.

"I am glad you liked it," he smiled.

"Edward can I go get dressed?" He chuckled and said Alice already laid out my clothes on the bed. I got upstairs and put on the designer clothes and we were off. He was taking me to a place off the trail. Hiking. He wanted to answer one of my questions about the sun. This was going to be interesting. Knowing Edward this would be far more than fun.

**THE END**

_THEY ARE GOING TO THE MEADOW. _

_This is a one-shoot. I hoped you enjoyed reading what would have happened if Bella didn't go to Port Angles but to a movie night at the Cullen's. _


End file.
